December Massacre
The time draws near, I couldn't believe it was December again. That's what 11 other months of peace will do to you, it makes you at ease and for some time you forget all about the horrors that are commited to the residents of my town during these times. It began earlier than usaul this year. The men come and slaughter all they can find, men woman and especialy children. They loved killing children the most. I believe it's because of the ease, see children don't pose as much danger as the adults do. I've survived this year the same way I survived all the others, by hiding, blending in with the others, sometimes in plain sight is the best method, but this year I don't know if i'll be so lucky. : The men are arriving now. I see two maybe three trucks pull up. Loads of the men get out holding axes and chains. They find their first victim, a child, I pray for him to run, to reach safety but he just stands there unable to move. They draw with a marker a X on him, X was the mark of death, none marked with it have ever been seen from again. With one giant swing they cut threw his torso, spraying any near with fluids of the now unsavable child. The man then picks him up, places him on his shoulder and walks away. More begin to be killed, all being taken away to a land of unimaginable horror. I dread the day when it is my turn to be taken. : They all seemed to be leaving brining their victims with them. At last I would survive another December. They all loaded back into their vans, but wait one was left. Trailing behind, he was smaller than all the rest, carrying not an axe but a chainsaw instead. He turned my way, surely he had not seen me, no he couldn't I was blended in, hiding amounst the remains and other survivors. I lost sight of him, he probably headed back for the others. : Once I got a chance to look at the town it was clear that this was the worst December in history, bodies laid along the floor, limbs drenchend in the fluids left behind. It looked like a warzone but it was far from that, this was a massacre. The roar of a chainsaw starts right behind me. This was it the inevitable end I was facing for all the years i've been around, I wanted to run but found that I was too afraid to move, just like the others. I didn't feel it when the saw tore threw my legs I just fell to the ground with a mighty THUD. The small man then wraped a chain around my chest and dragged me through the snow. He pulled and pushed until I was fully on the back of his truck. As he drove away, before I passed out from shock I took one last look at my town's sign it read "The EverGreen Field." --NOTE: This story is a holiday version inspired by Massacre-- Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Holiday Category:Back from the Dead